Just Like Jocu
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle monsters see another side of their brother Jape.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jape was busy grooming himself and making himself look as spectacular as possible. And why wouldn't he? He was definitely going to make the females swoon when he paraded through town for their annual royal gala.

"Of course nothing can spoil this beautiful day," Jape grinned, now combing his hair and admiring himself in a mirror. But at that moment, Bella walked in and adjusted her glasses. She was taking notes on the surroundings and their atmosphere. Jape turned and grinned at her as she came in. "Well, hello there."

"Oh, I apologize Jape! Jocu told me to grab something from his room and I must have gone into the wrong one," Bella said softly.

"It's quite alright. How do I look?" Jape said, now standing, but at the same time leaning on his chair. Bella's face began blushing.

"You look great!" she smiled.

"Don't I always?" He winked as he stood upright. "And thank you for the compliment."

Bella just shook her head and walked back down the hallway to get something. But just as she walked out, Vivo and Jocu ran and grabbed Bella.

"Come and help us! We're making the berry pies!" Vivo grinned.

"And we need your expertise," Jocu said, now pulling her closer.

"Ok!" Bella smiled, now following after them. But the minute they walked into the kitchen, the pie maker had jammed and it was throwing jam everywhere.

"Oh dear!" Bella said.

"We've got to stop it. Bella, you stand here and wait to catch the jam that goes your way," Jocu said, now positioning her by the door and handing her a bowl. Bella nodded and began catching the jam that was flinging in the air. But the minute she felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind, she squeaked and flung the bowl of jam all over the person behind her! Her eyes then widened as she turned and saw Jape angrily take the bowl of jam off his head and glare at her.

"Now what in the realm was that for?!" he said angrily.

"Y-You startled me!" Bella said.

"Oh now look at me! I look terrible!" Jape said, now glancing at his reflection in a champagne glass. He then looked back at Bella. "You need to be more careful little one."

Bella nodded and handed him a towel. "Sorry Jape." She said quietly. But Jocu walked over and stood in front of her where he was almost eye to eye with Jape.

"Jape, it was my fault. I told her to stand there. And that probably would not have happened if you were not standing behind her," Jocu smirked. Jape huffed and walked away.

"You all and your messy experiments. Now I have to go and wash." Jape said, now flicking his tail and walking back to his room.

Jocu chuckled and looked back at Bella. "Come now, do not be upset. Let's go and finish our pies," he grinned, now tickling her neck. "Jape is a drama king. He will be fine I promise."

"Ok Jocu," she smiled, now feeling Vivo walk over and tickle her too.

Later that day…

Jape felt much better after his bath and went to find his brothers. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Bella walking back up the stairs. He gave her his signature smile and she shyly responded, but seemed timid. Curious, he gently grabbed her arm as she passed by.

"Hey, whatever is the matter," Jape asked.

"Nothing Jape. I'm just grabbing a few things for Vivo," Bella said.

"Come here little one. I wanna talk to you," Jape said with a small smile.

"I-I-I…" Bella said, now feeling him back her up against the wall.

"I wish to talk to you about what happened earlier," he soothed, now gently pushing her against the wall and putting his hands on each side of her. But Lauhin came in and called for Jape and when he did, Jape turned to speak to him. Bella then took that opportunity to run down the hallway, feeling flustered. Jape always made her heart flutter.

When Jape turned back, she was gone.

"Hmm? Now where did that little one get to?" he said curiously, now glancing around and not seeing her anywhere. "Bella? Bella where are you my dear?"

Bella had already made it to Vivo's room to get his candy stash, but the moment she was about to leave, she heard footsteps down the hallway.

"Bella? Bella, come out little one! Where are you?" Jape called, now coming in and seeing her. "Aha. There you are."

"Jape, we can for sure talk later, but I have to give this to Vivo," Bella said, now sweating as he gently took the candy from her hands and placed it down.

"Later? I want to speak to you now little one," he grinned, now gently backing her up. Bella squeaked as she fell on the bed and he followed after her. But she was so surprised that she fell back between the bed and the wall and then ended up under the bed. She shook her head to regain her senses, but was snapped back to reality by his deep chuckle. She then saw him stand and saw his clawed bare feet walking and pacing around the bed to see how to get her.

"Come out from under there! We're not finished here," he laughed lightly.

"J-Jape, I'm trying!" Bella said, trying to get unhooked from some of the items under the bed. But she then saw him lift up the bed and his tail wrapped around her and pulled her out. He then placed the bed back down with ease, sat down and crossed his legs, and then placed her on his lap.

"Now then, first are you alright?" he asked, now scanning her from her tumble.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, adjusting her glasses. Jape smiled fondly and gently took her glasses off her face. He then kissed her nose.

"Bella, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I was being a bit snippy for nothing. Forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course Jape. Sorry too for getting that jam on you," Bella said sheepishly.

"Well, I did deserve it for frightening you," Jape said, now placing her glasses on the counter. "Now then, I do deserve some type of payback for getting jam in my ears and face."

"W-What?! But you just said it was your fault!" she protested playfully.

"True. But remember…I can be just like Jocu too in the fact that I don't always play fair," he said, now pinning her down and looming over her!

Bella then burst into giggles as the second oldest of the brothers began tickling her around her ears, neck, and stomach. Jocu and Vivo walked in to see the cute sight and Jocu placed his hands on his hips.

"Who says I don't play fair?!" Jocu protested.

"I did. You know you don't and I know that better than anyone," Jape smirked. Jocu rolled his eyes playfully and continued to watch the cute scene.

"It appears Jape can be lethal too." Vivo commented with a chuckle.

"Sure, especially when he's not staring at himself in the mirror," Jocu smirked, making Jape throw a pillow at him. After a few minutes, Jape let her up.

"Now then, I'm ready to make some pies," Jape said.

"Sounds good to me! I think I still have some jam on my face too!" Bella laughed, trying to wipe off the remnants from her face. But she gasped as all three brothers looked at her evilly.

"Why not let us help you?" Jocu said deviously.

"Because none of us…" Vivo started.

"Have eaten all day," Jape finished, now pouncing on her and gently licking the jam off her cheeks. Jocu and Vivo then joined in and soon Bella was giggling and laughing once more. Life was never dull with this family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jape is a character for sure, but underneath that tough guy and conceited appearance, he's a lovey one too when he wants to be.**


End file.
